


Mutual

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: The meat has needs.





	Mutual

The first Big Thing Eddie learns from Venom is that the self – what makes him him and all that weird shit – has nothing to do with his body. The body is meat. The body is a vessel – Venom had said at the beginning, _Think of yourself as my ride_ , or something like that. But that was greed talking, that was possessiveness, and when Venom backs off, married to the idea of them being in this weird, heavy, all-consuming _bond_ of symbiosis, the meat is still subject to the desires they both share, whoever is piloting it.

Venom is hungry and Eddie feels it. Eddie is tired and Venom feels it. Venom is angry, Eddie curls his fists. Eddie is sad, Venom pushes the tears away. They are one. There is no separation.

And that’s cool. Most of the time.

The first time Eddie tries to touch himself though?

Yeah, talk about overwhelming.

His hand curls around his cock and Venom hisses in his mind. Curious, confused, _painfully interested_ ,a bunch of emotion Eddie does not associate with getting off.

_**What are you doing Eddie** _

“Jeeze,” he hisses between his teeth, head thrown back against the mattress, hands going still, one on his cock and the other splayed over his chest. “Could you, like – could you go away for like a minute, man, I’m – you know what this is, c’mon.”

_**No** _

He sounds supremely amused, and Eddie knows without asking that he means ‘no I will not go away’ and ‘yes, I know exactly what this is because I’m digging through your brain again and watching everything you know about it’ because Venom likes to do that when they find new things to do together. How can he be smugly superior about everything if he doesn’t know everything Eddie knows?

_**I am not smug** _

“C’mon, man, I just wanna – ”

_**Tickle the pickle** _

A question, amused and goading. He groans and starts to let go of his cock, ready to forget the whole damn thing. His fingers tighten instead and he makes a noise that’s half annoyed and half pleased, and he has no idea which he really feels.

_**We have never done this** _

“Yeah, well – _shit_.” His hand moves loosely up his shaft, exploratory, gentle, and he’s not sure which of them is guiding it. It feels good though, and Venom purrs in the back of his head.

_**I have never had a body that required this** _

“Oh, Jesus, uh,” He takes a settling breath, exhales it in a series of weak chuckles. “It’s not, uh, not _required_ , exactly it’s...”

_**Recreational** _

He laughs outright at that and Venom hums across his consciousness, pleased. He doesn’t need to say that ‘recreational’ isn’t exactly the right word – he knows by now when Venom is teasing, is playing with words. And also it’s kind of hard to focus on words right now, while his hand is hot and firm on his cock, his thumb – it’s not _his_ , really, not like this, not with both their focus and intent on it; it’s _theirs_ and _Christ that’s hot_ – their thumb sweeping over the head of their cock, sweeping up precum and smearing it down.

When his skin ripples and tightens, he gasps, feeling Venom surface physically, encasing his arms, encasing his hands, cool smooth and utterly different from human contact.

He wonders fitfully if this is still masturbation or if its sex or if it’s something in between, this mutual chasing of the body’s pleasure by the two minds that live in it.

_**It is good very good we like this** _

Eddie has to agree with that. His hands are inky and thick and end in claws so sharp he knows that could rend the flesh with just a slight use of pressure. But they don’t. They are not looking for that, not looking for pain; they just want to feel good. The hand on their chest flexes, claws raking the skin but gently, careful, raising thin red welts but not bloodying. Eddie gasps and Venom groans, their hips buck helplessly into their hand and neither of them has any more control than the other, they both feel wound up and helpless in the chase, the hunt for more, better, harder.

The ink of the symbiote is spreading over more and more of the human flesh, and the lines of physicality are so blurred Eddie isn’t sure where he ends and his other begins. Venom has manifested his own face, pearly eyes narrowed into slits of pleasure as that long tongue lolls forth. When did that stop being terrifying and start being hot?

_**You are not so ugly either Eddie very pretty so breakable so delicious for me** _

Groaning, Eddie parts his lips as Venom drags his tongue over his face. There is nothing in the world, nothing, to prepare him for what it’s like to kiss Venom. It’s hungry and sharp and needy; the threat of teeth pressing hard to his lips and face, the knowledge that Venom could take his head off but never would, never in this or any world would he hurt him. It’s almost overwhelming; he moans around the tongue in his mouth, tasting himself the way Venom tastes him, seeing himself the way Venom sees him.

They harmonize, it’s the only word Eddie can find to describe the feeling; they’re balanced, perfectly, right on the cusp of orgasm, and Venom is swimming in the newness of the sensation and Eddie is basking in the familiarity of it, and the both can feel that from their other and it’s perfect. It’s so good.

_**So good so good we want more Eddie Eddie Eddie yes** _

When they come it feels like their heart stops, and Venom pulses over his flesh, writhing in and around and over him, shivering the way Eddie shivers. As they regain their breath, Venom sinks back into his skin. The delineation exists again, between what is physically Eddie and physically Venom, but the point still stands – the body is theirs. Bodies? The physical parts, however it’s to be said, they exist for both of them. The inky substance Eddie thinks of as _being_ Venom is no more Venom than the meat and bones is Eddie himself.

_**I am you you are me we are one this is old news Eddie** _

Venom sounds sated and pleased again, and he shares that feeling with Eddie. There’s some kind of brain chemical thing happening that makes the symbiote feel extra good, and that’s good for both of them. Eddie can jive with that.

What he can’t jive with is come drying on his stomach. That’s gotta go. So it’s shower time.

_**Hot shower yes we can do it again there** _

“No no no nono, a man needs to rest sometime.”

_**We are not a man we are Venom and if we want to do it again we do it again** _

Eddie groans and rolls out of the bed, heading toward the shower. Venom screams in his head when he turns the water on cold and stands under the spray, and he laughs and laughs.


End file.
